The present disclosure pertains to a rope arresting apparatus for use with weighted ropes that more automatically assists the user in setting and releasing the apparatus. Previous designs in the industry often require the user to manually set an arresting mechanism in order to prevent free-fall of a weighted rope. This may be difficult for the user because he or she must continue to hold the weighted rope while the arresting mechanism is engaged. This complicates operation and reduces reliability of the arresting mechanism as well as its overall ease-of-use. The disclosed rope arresting apparatus addresses these and other problems of previous designs by aiding user efficiency.